


Nine Months

by madnephelite



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnephelite/pseuds/madnephelite
Summary: Station 19 Theme Week: Day 3 - Flashover - Angst, Hurt/Comfort“I’m sorry... Chief Ripley. This is not what I want.” his face falls and he hangs his head in defeat, then nods and takes a step towards her.“It’s okay, Hughes. You take care of yourself.” he tells her as he gives her a soft kiss on the cheek and then walks towards the door.





	Nine Months

**Author's Note:**

> Don't we all just love the pain lol

Nine months. That’s how long they have been doing this. Vic can’t remember the last time she had been with someone that long. Nine months of just having fun, having amazing mind-blowing sex and a secret relationship that no one but Gibson knew about. She managed to keep it casual, managed to keep the beginning of relationship spice going for nine months until it didn’t work anymore.

Lucas had hinted at wanting more for a while and Vic had managed to distract him with sex every single time until it didn’t work anymore.

Nine months, they have been doing this and it looks like that was all that she was getting with him.

They are at the station, in the room where he conducted the peer review interviews so many  months ago. The day she yelled at him and had impressed him so much that he found himself with a little crush on her. He had confessed that five months into their relationship when they were lying in bed after another one of those earth-shattering orgasms that he managed to coax out of her.

“You can’t keep distracting me with sex anymore, Victoria. I like you. I like being with you. I think I might be falling in love with you.” her breath hitched when she hears him say that.

“Luke...” but he stops her.

“Please, just let me finish. I want more. I want more than just casual sex. I want a real relationship and a future with you. I need to know if you see this… us, going somewhere. I need to know if you want more with me as well even if you are not ready for it yet. I can wait but I need to know if you see a future here because I see one with you. I want one with you. If you don’t see anything between us besides sex then I think it’s best if we end this and just go back to being Chief Ripley and Hughes and just forget all of this ever happened.” he finishes and Vic feels like she had been slapped. Why would he ruin this with more? That’s not what she wanted.

“I’m sorry... Chief Ripley. This is not what I want.” his face falls and he hangs his head in defeat, then nods and takes a step towards her.

“It’s okay, Hughes. You take care of yourself.” he tells her as he gives her a soft kiss on the cheek and then walks towards the door.

“Goodbye.” he says as he walks out.

“Goodbye.” she says into the empty room before breaking down in tears. She cries and cries and doesn’t even notice someone coming in until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to find Jack standing there.

“Vic? What happened? Are you okay?” he looks worried.

“Chief Ripley.” is all she can say as she starts sobbing again.

“Did he hurt you?” his face goes from worried to angry and the vein on his neck looks like it’s about to pop.

“No, I hurt him.” she sobs and he goes from angry to confused and Vic feels sorry for him for having to deal with her right now.

“I don’t understand.”

“He -- he told me that he wants more, that he was starting to fall in love with me and I told him that I didn’t want more.”

“You sure about that?” 

“I can’t want more with him. He is our boss and he is older than me and we have been keeping this a secret for so long, HR would probably fire him for it. How can we -- how can this ever be more than a just sex?” she can’t stop crying and she doesn’t understand why.

“I don’t know. You tell me. I mean this has been going on for what, nine months? That’s not how long casual sex usually lasts. You know, the last time I wanted more with someone, she told me she didn’t want it and then just walked away as if nothing had happened and here you are, clearly in pain, crying your eyes out, having trouble breathing because of it and just looking really miserable.”

“What are you trying to say, Gibson?” Jack shakes his head at her like she is crazy.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” he asks and Vic nods her head.

“I think you are exactly where he is. I think you are falling in love with him or maybe you are already and it’s scaring you and instead of going for what you really want, you are lying to yourself and making both him and you miserable.”

And the tears are just not stopping.

“I mean the reasons you mentioned why you couldn’t be with him they are weak ones. Do you ever feel like you are with the boss when it’s just the two of you?” he asks and she shakes her head.

“No, most of the time I’m acting like I am his boss.” Jack chuckles and nods.

“Do you feel the age difference?” she shakes her head again.

“Not really. The only time I feel like he is older than me is when we are at work. When it’s just us he sometimes appears younger than me, to be honest with you.”

“And I think you know that this is already more than just a fling and casual sex. You really wouldn’t be acting like this if it were just that.” Vic takes a deep breath through her tears and thinks of all the moments between her and Lucas in the last few months and Jack is right. This has been more than casual sex for a while now and she was just too scared and stubborn to let herself see that.

“So, what are you going to do about it, Vic? Are you just gonna let him walk out of your life or actually go for what you want?” Jack challenges her and she stares at him and finally stops crying, wipes her tears and launches herself at Jack and hugs him.

“Thank you, Gibson. I owe you!” she tells him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

She searches for Lucas everywhere but can’t find him. Everyone is asking her what she is looking for but she just can’t deal with anyone right now until she finds Lucas and tells him how she really feels but he is nowhere to be found. He must have left already and Vic’s heart sinks.

“Vic, what’s going on? Where you crying? What’s wrong? Talk to me!” Travis demands as she comes back into the kitchen.

“Have you seen Chief Ripley? I need to find him. I need to talk to him.” Travis looks at her like she is crazy and then points at something behind her.

Vic turns around and there he is.  _ Her Lucas _ .

She takes a few steps towards him and he takes a few towards her. His eyes are red and puffy like hers and her heart hurts knowing that she caused this.

“You are still here?" she is surprised that he hasn't left.

“What can I do for you, Hughes?” the way he says her name stings but she thinks she deserves it.

“I want everything you want.” she confesses and his breath hitches. Vic looks hopeful that it’s not too late and that she didn’t hurt him so much that he wouldn’t be able to forgive her.

“Are you sure? I need you to be sure, Victoria.” her heart skips a beat when he calls her by her first name again.

“I have never been more sure of anything. I’m sorry for hurting you. I want to be with you.” she smiles at him and he takes that one step that separates them and crashes his lips against hers right there in the middle of the kitchen and she can hear Travis’ sharp intake of breath but she doesn’t care. She is okay with the whole world knowing that Lucas Ripley is hers.

Lucas is kissing her and she feels like this kiss is different. It’s full of promises of a future together and it scares and excites her at the same time.

When air becomes necessity they finally pull away and he stares at her in awe with a warm smile on his lips that brightens up his handsome face and his eyes are so blue and looking right into her soul and she is never letting him go again.

“I have to make a confession. I lied when I said that I’m falling in love with you because I am already in love with you.” Vic can feel the tears in her eyes again but this time it’s happy tears.

“I’m in love with you too, Lucas. So much.” she smiles at him and leans in to kiss him again before they are interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

They stop kissing and turn around to see all of 19 standing there. Travis looks slightly upset, probably because she lied to him for months, Ben is surprised, Dean appears somewhat confused, Jack is smiling at them, the Herrera’s are sporting the same disapproving stare, the Captain’s aimed at Lucas while Andy’s is aimed at Vic, Sullivan looks rather unimpressed with the whole scene and Maya has that knowing smile playing on her lips as she tells the others to pay up earning herself a disapproving looking from Captain Herrera.

“Looks like everyone knows about us now.” she says and Lucas shrugs beside her.

“I really don’t care, Victoria.” he smiles at her and squeezes her hand.

“You two have a lot of explaining to do.” her former Captain tells them as they start talking, recounting their whole story, well not the whole story. They leave out some details that her team just doesn’t have to know, that she is sure some of them will ask her about when they are alone.

After half an hour of explaining themselves, her team finally gets bored with them and leaves them be.

They both promise Pruitt to report their relationship to HR the very next day which seems to satisfy him as he walks away from them with a smile.

That night when they come home to Vic’s apartment things feel different. Every kiss, every touch feels like ... more. That night, after they make love to each other, she falls asleep in Lucas’ arms and can’t wait to see what the future holds for them.


End file.
